


Like An Animal

by Efori



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, embarrassed Thorin, impatient Bilbo, it has been awhile, what is proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efori/pseuds/Efori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single kiss undid him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at a hobbit fic!
> 
> Not betaed.

Thorin's smell was intoxicating. The deep, luring scent of the dwarf made his head spin. Rock, fire and earthy, Bilbo thought as the dwarf's armor and worn clothes came off slowly...revealing a strong and muscular upper body, covered with thick black hair, running all the way to Thorin's...Bilbo gulbed at the sizeable bulge.

Thorin grunted, bringing Bilbo's attention back to the dwarf standing in front of him. The air around them felt fevered, ready to snap without a notice.

Bilbo's hands felt clammy, the back of his neck was sweating and he didn't quite know what to do with this magnificent piece of tempting dwarf in front of him. He had had a couple of...dalliances with other male hobbits in the Shire but nothing like this...never. Thorin was...Bilbo just wanted to...oh my...the hobbit gasped as the would be dwarf king stepped close to him...his breath mingling with Bilbo's.

"Too much clothes, halfling" Thorin murmured, chest rising, the hairs on it, almost touching Bilbo's nose. The other male's ever present scent invaded Bilbo's senses, making him almost delirious in his want for the dwarf. To touch him, kiss him, ride him like a possessed animal.

"Of course, my waistcoat, I will just--" Bilbo managed to wheeze out before Thorin's hands took hold of his tattered waistcoat tearing it of off Bilbo's shoulders.  
The waistcoat hit the wooden floor with a low thud.

"Let me help" the dwarf king said and started to remove Bilbo's shirt with eager if not a bit clumsy fingers. Fingers that set his blood on fire everytime they grazed his skin.  
He must be dreaming, Bilbo thought, for the dwarf king wouldn't be here otherwise, undressing him, taking his naked skin in with hungry, burning eyes.

"Stop thinking" Thorin grunted as Bilbo's shirt fluttered onto the floor, joining his waistcoat.  
Bilbo lifted his eyes to meet Thorin's, their chests almost pressed together, their breeches being the only clothes separating their bodies anymore.

"The bed then" Bilbo said, feeling brave but mostly impatient. They didn't have an eternity and really the pressure between his legs needed some much longed attention.  
With a small dark smirk, Thorin hauled Bilbo on to the bed, following the squeaking hobbit himself, after losing his breeches.  
Bilbo's irritation towards the dwarf's sudden act to toss him on to the bed died quickly when he saw the naked dwarf advancing towards him.

By the Valar, was Bilbo's last coherent thought before the dwarf king was on top of him, around him, in him. Like a caged animal, finally let free to do what came naturally.

Mating, rutting, growling, sweating. There were no words, no pleas, no instructions or requests, no. Both hobbit and dwarf acted purely on their instinct and if those instincts told Thorin to have Bilbo on all fours, tongue deep inside the smaller male, well, so be it.

Bilbo squealed loudly, hoping the noise wouldn't leave the room but in reality not caring one bit if the company had to put up with his and Thorin's coupling. Not when Thorin's fingers were spreading his body to accept his cock. No, his mind was too far gone to think what was proper and respectful.  
The whole Shire could barge in and Bilbo would still hold position so Thorin could finally enter his twitching hole.

And enter Thorin did. Slowly but in the end hard and fast, he too, clearly, fed up with the waiting.

Large hands on his hips had a strong hold on Bilbo, so it really didn't matter that Bilbo couldn't keep himself up anymore, that his face was on the mattress, fingers tearing the bedsheets.  
The headboard banged the wall everytime Thorin entered his body with a low grunt. He could feel how his hole gave in and stretched around the dwarf's cock, how it all felt amazing, even the headboard banging that would later mortify him.

And when the fucking came to an unexpected end, Bilbo couldn't help the unsatisfied whine that left his throat.

"H-here, come here" Thorin said, voice as steady as it could be while in the middle of fucking one very demanding hobbit.  
Bilbo lifted his head from the bed and followed the dwarf's movements as he pulled his wet cock out of Bilbo and settled on his back on to the bed.

"My, my wound--" Thorin pointed at his side where a nasty cut layed.  
"You want to stop?" Bilbo asked, moving a bit closer to Thorin who was eyeing him with a hard stare.  
"No, you just have to do the work from now on, it hurts--"  
"Too much to be on top?" Bilbo continued, staring at the wound for a while but at the end lifting his leg over Thorin's body, settling his arse onto the dwarf's lap, thick cock nestling between his slick arse cheeks.

".....yes" Thorin finally admitted, with a grumpy, unhappy face.

Bilbo nodded and took hold of Thorin's cock, teasing his hole with its head before lowering his body, taking the dwarf king's breath away.  
The angle was different, the pleasure better, both of their need still the same.

With a snarl Thorin pulled Bilbo's body all the way down on his cock. Hands gripping the halfling's hips, feet trying to find support, teeth chewing red, chapped lips. And the eyes, oh the eyes, Bilbo moaned, fingers spreading all over Thorin's hairy and sweaty chest as he held the other male's gaze.

A kiss. He needed a kiss from the dwarf king!

Bilbo bend over the rabidly rising chest, fingers tweaking Thorin's nipples as he got closer.

A kiss.

Thorin cried out, head banging the headboard, his fingers clenching hard on Bilbo's hips as his release flooded the hobbit's arse.

Bilbo pulled away from the older male, his mouth hanging open, fingers flexing on the now frozen chest.

Thorin swallowed and turned his eyes away from Bilbo, face reddening.

"Did you...from a...a kiss?" Bilbo asked in wonder, feeling the dwarf's hardness withdrawing from his hole, Thorin's release starting to drip slowly out of him.

"I--I...been a long..." Thorin grunted out, clearly, very embarrassed of his early completion.

In a way, Bilbo felt flattered, on the other hand, he was still painfully hard and Thorin was about to shut himself away from him.

"Would it be okay, it you used your mouth on me? I would hate to be left out from the pleasure you clearly got to enjoy already" Bilbo asked, moving to lay on the bed next to Thorin who was contemplating the hobbit's offer, face still slightly red.

"You are not...disappointed that I--" Thorin asked and motioned towards his now flaccid cock.

"No, not at all. Now, your mouth, please" Bilbo smiled and settled down, waiting.


End file.
